The present disclosure describes novel apparatus and method for attaching a child car seat to luggage, more particularly, to “rollaboard” luggage having one or more wheels.
Conventional methods of travel require separate toting of luggage, child car seat and children. Parents traditionally are burdened during travel in having to manage luggage, carry a child car seat and either keep track of children or push children in a separate stroller. There is a need in the art for simplification of travel methods.